Lee
Lee - dawniej jeden z najwybitniejszych generałów w królestwie Myrtany, oraz prawa ręka króla Rhobara II. Największym sukcesem Lee, było pokonanie generała Lukkora, przywódce Varantu, wywabiając go z pustyni na bagna, gdzie zwinni żołnierze Lee, szybko poradzili sobie z ciężką piechotą Lukkora. Stał się jednym z pierwszych bohaterów Myrtany i to dzięki niemu Varant został dołączony do królestwa. Król wysoko cenił, rady generała i liczył się z każdym jego zdaniem, co nie spodobało się szlachcie z dworu Rhobara, którzy zazdrościli Lee jego pozycji. W celu pozbycia się przeszkody, wielmożni posłużyli się żoną króla. Lee został oskarżony o jej zamordowanie! Rhobar nie miał wyjścia. Od śmierci uratowała go wieloletnia, przykładna służba i Lee został wtrącony do koloni. Tam poprzysiągł zemstę na tych którzy zrujnowali mu życie. Lee jest mistrzem broni dwuręcznej oraz adeptem strzelania z łuku. Ulubioną bronią dawnego generała są topory obusieczne i miecze. Jest to dobry, szanowany, spokojny oraz opanowany człowiek. Ma wielkie zdolności przywódcze i w każdej części gry jest dowódcą jakiejś organizacji lub miasta. Występuje we wszystkich częściach i jest jedną z głównych postaci Sagi oraz jednym z przyjaciół, a także towarzyszy broni Bezimiennego. thumb|Lee - Przywódca Najemników. Gothic Przywódca najemników z Nowego Obozu, w służbie Magów Wody. Jego prawą ręką i doradcą jest Orik, chociaż ma dobre kontakty także z Laresem. Jest bardzo szanowany wśród swoich ludzi i wszyscy są wobec niego bardzo lojalni. Lee może przyjąć nas w poczet najemników, nauczyć siły i zręczności oraz walki bronią dwuręczną. Można porozmawiać i spotkać się z nim praktycznie zawsze. Tak jak wspomniał jeden z najemników; Lee umie zadbać o siebie (Tu nie Stary Obóz, a Lee to nie Gomez. On nie musi chować się za całą armią siepaczy...). W IV rozdziale Lee opowiada nam smutną historię (ta w opisie pierwszym), a później przyjmuje nas do najemników i przydziela do grupy mającej za zadanie odbić wolną kopalnie. Z niepotwierdzonych źródeł wiemy, że kierował najemnikami w ataku na Stary Obóz, w celu uwolnienia kopaczy oraz zakończenia rządów Gomeza. Zostali oni jednak uprzedzeni, ponieważ Magnaci już wtedy nie żyli. Po upadku bariery poprowadził swoich ludzi na przełęcz i wydostali się z koloni. Gothic II Tutaj także jest dowódcą najemników i też może nas przyjąć do tej gildii oraz nauczyć poszczególnych umiejętności. On i jego ludzie stacjonują teraz na farmie Onara. Bronią wieśniaków przed strażą miejską, która rozkrada ich żywność i dobytek. Po upadku bariery statki przestały zaopatrywać wyspę, więc farmy na wyspie stały się jedynym źródłem wyżywienia miasta, a dzięki najemnikom, Khorinis jest całkowicie odcięte od pokarmu. W ten sposób Lee chce wprowadzić w życia swój plan. Jeśli paladyni w mieście zgłodnieją wysłuchają propozycji ugody od Lee. On i jego ludzie mają zostać zwolnieni z wszelkich wyroków i mają mieć prawo powrotu na kontynent. Umowa ta trafia do Lorda Hagena, lecz on jest w stanie ułaskawić tylko generała. Lee nie ma zamiaru zostawiać swoich ludzi, więc nie zgadza się na zaprzestanie konfliktu. Tutaj także zaczyna swoją zemstę, jego pierwszą ofiarą pada miejski sędzia, który wydał wyrok na Lee. W V rozdziale Lee postanawia wyruszyć z Bezimiennym na Dwór Irdorath, a podczas naszej nieobecności na statku, zostaje drugim dowódcą. Po pokonaniu smoka - ożywieńca, prosi nas o zabranie na kontynent, gdzie chce ostatecznie zemścić się na królu. thumb|left|Lee w świątyni w Vengardzie. Gothic III Po dopłynięciu do Myrtany, od razu rusza do Vengardu by rozprawić się z królem, jednak powstrzymuje go magiczna bariera. Wyrusza zatem na północ. W Gothcie, Gorn informuje bohatera, że Lee udał się do Nordmaru zapolować na orków. Odnajdujemy go w Klanie Ognia na północy kraju barbarzyńców. Tam prosi Bezimiennego o pomoc dostaniu się do stolicy. Bohater wręcza mu kamień teleportacji do świątyni w Vengardzie, a na miejscu rusza z Bezimiennym zabić króla. Z pomocą przyjaciela udaje mu się to. Jego zemsta w końcu dobiegła końca. Zakończenie Gothic III Lee zostaje przywódcą ludzi w Myrtanie i stara się odbudować dawne królestwo. Zamieszkuje w Vengardzie i tam pozostaje. Przez wiele lat Lee łaknął krwi króla z powodu zdrady Rhobara. Król Rhobar nie żyje. Zemsta Lee nareszcie się dokonała. Lee zostanie teraz generałem armii. Dzięki swym zdolnościom przywódczym ponownie zjednoczy rozbite grupki ludzi. Jego wojna z orkami dobiegnie końca, dopiero gdy ostatnie miasto zostanie oswobodzone spod ich okupacji, lub gdy Lee umrze bohaterską śmiercią... Dalsze losy (G3; Zmierzch Bogów) Myrtana została podzielona na cztery frakcje. Lee nadal zamieszkuje Vengard i rządzi jedną z nich. Jego dawni znajomi Gorn i Thorus, zaciekle ze sobą rywalizują. Grozi to wybuchem wojny. Lecz generał nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w konflikcie i trzyma się od tego z dala licząc, że w końcu wojna zmęczy ludzi i nastanie długo oczekiwany pokój. Ciekawostki * Lee to popularne koreańskie (15% obywateli) oraz angielskie nazwisko. W języku angielskim oznacza leśną polanę. * Głosu Generałowi Lee udzielił Jacek Kopczyński. * W dodatku Noc Kruka, Lee udziela nam kilku informacji na temat wodnego kręgu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Przyjaciele Bezimiennego